


New Beginnings

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Community: rarepair_shorts, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco heads to the Maldives to get away from the mess that’s his life. There, he bumps into someone unexpected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Shorts





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta for looking this over. titti, I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked as soon as Draco slid onto the seat.   
  
Draco peered at the special’s menu. “Can I get the New Year’s Sparkler?” He was in the mood for something champagne based since it was New Year’s Eve, and it sounded like it would hit the spot.   
  
“Coming right up,” the bartender said before getting the drink ready.   
  
As Draco waited, he took a look around the resort. Heading to the Maldives, more specifically, the Taj Exotica Resort & Spa - a wizarding world exclusive - was one of the best decisions he had made. Having just ended his engagement with Astoria and no longer being on speaking terms with his parents, Draco had decided a tropical island was just what he needed to ring in the new year.   
  
“Thank you,” Draco said, accepting the now finished drink from the bartender. Taking a sip, he closed his eyes in bliss… Fruity and bubbly - perfection.   
  
“Do my eyes deceive me or does that fine piece of arse right there in front of me belong to the illustrious Draco Malfoy?”  
  
Draco knew that voice anywhere. Turning around, he grinned at his long-time friend. “Blaise Zabini. Have you been stalking me?” he teased before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
“Nope, the world does not revolve around you,” Blaise said, settling himself into the seat next to Draco. “I’m here with my mother… Or I was until she found some young, rich bloke to sink her claws into.” He waved down the bartender. “Can I have what he’s having?” he asked, gesturing to Draco’s drink.  
  
“Your mother’s here?” Draco asked, looking around.   
  
“Haven’t seen her in days. We got separate rooms for this very reason. She assured this get-away would be some ‘mother-son’ bonding time, but I knew better.” He shrugged.   
  
“Doesn’t that bother you?” Draco asked quietly.   
  
“Can’t change how my mother is,” Blaise replied, quietly thanking the bartender and taking the drink. “Who are you here with?” Blaise asked, changing the subject.  
  
“I’m here alone,” Draco said, grinning. “I ended things with Tori, and then finally told my parents that I was gay and that I wouldn’t be marrying anyone, Malfoy legacy be damned.” He took a sip of his drink. “They didn’t take it well. Soooo, booking a trip to an island seemed like the best thing to do.”   
  
“This place has everything,” Blaise gushed excitedly. “Have you gone scuba diving yet? Or snorkelling? We could go together, if you want.” He paused, looking at Draco. “Unless you don’t want to. I can walk away right now and let you do your own thing… Be alone, if you want.” Blaise went to stand up, but Draco stopped him, placing his hand on Blaise’s thigh.   
  
“I don’t want to be alone,” Draco admitted quietly.   
  
“Oh,” Blaise said, his eyes widening in understanding as he looked at Draco’s hand still on his thigh. “Do you, er, want to go find a nice spot to watch the fireworks at? They should be starting soon as midnight isn’t too far off.”   
  
“Yeah, that sounds great,” Draco said, standing. He gripped his drink tightly as he followed Blaise through the small crowd that was gathering. Originally, Draco had planned on finding some random bloke to mess around with, but finding Blaise was even better. They had been friends their whole lives, and sometimes, Draco wondered if they could be more.   
  
_Looks like I’m going to find out,_ he thought to himself.   
  
“Here, this should work,” Blaise said, finding them a spot on the beach. They had wandered a bit away from the crowd so they’d be a little more alone. He sat down in the sand and grinned up at Draco. “Hope you don’t mind the sand.”  
  
“Wouldn’t have come to the beach if I did,” Draco cheekily retorted as he sat down next to Blaise on the ground.  
  
“So how did Tori take it?” Blaise asked, taking a sip.  
  
“Angry and upset that I waited so long to tell her,” Draco said, frowning. “Which I understand, but she understood where I was coming from. She said to give her some time, but that she thinks we can be friends in the future.”  
  
“That’s good,” Blaise said. “I’m sure your parents will come around, too.”  
  
“My mother will, but who knows about my father. I’m not too upset about it, though. I always knew he’d react that way, so it wasn’t exactly a shock.”  
  
“Well, cheers to the truth being out, and you beginning your journey to find true happiness,” Blaise said, holding up his glass.  
  
Draco clinked his glass against it. “Cheers,” he murmured before taking a sip. He looked at Blaise. “Blaise, I-”  
  
“I know,” he murmured softly, returning his grin. “And I feel the same way. I mean, I’ve always wondered what if-”  
  
Draco leant forward, pressing his lips against Blaise’s, cutting him off. The kiss was tentative, but Draco felt a spark of desire ignite in him. Pulling away, Blaise surprised him by leaning forward and kissing him again. He deepened the kiss and Draco eagerly responded, savouring every moment of their first kiss.  
The next moment, the two of them were startled apart by a loud noise. Looking up, they saw fireworks light up the sky.  
  
“Happy New Year’s Eve,” Draco murmured, lacing his fingers with Blaise’s.  
  
“Happy New Year’s,” Blaise replied, grinning happily.  
  
Draco closed his eyes for a moment, thankful that he had bumped into Blaise on this trip. He held Blaise’s hand tightly as he sipped his drink before looking up at the sky to watch the firework display, his heart full of content.


End file.
